xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths, was a legendary god-like figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu, which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and alongside his brother, were the first to be born with the same powerful chakra inherited from their mother. Both he and his brother defeated their mother, having become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki in history. He was also the father of Indra Ōtsutsuki, ancestor of the Uchiha clan and Ashura Ōtsutsuki, ancestor of the Senju clan. 'History' : "I am the one who will establish peace and order." :: −'Sage of the Six Paths' Hagoromo was born as one of two children to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎, a princess who ate the forbidden fruit of the Shinju that appeared once a millennium in an effort to gain god-like abilities to put an end to the constant wars during that era. As a result, Hagoromo was born with the ability to manipulate the same type of powerful chakra as his mother. The Shinju, furious with Kaguya's actions, was determined to get its chakra back, which caused the tree to assume a monstrous form of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo, alongside his brother, managed to defeat the beast by becoming its jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. According to Jiraiya, with his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo travelled across the land, spreading his ideals and religion, ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of this World. Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess, and became very solitary. The younger son, Ashura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Ashura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true key to peace. Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within him from its body and used his Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine pieces, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting the nine tailed beasts, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually used Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk of the Ten-Tails in what would become the moon. On his deathbed, he chose Ashura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. Hagoromo would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing the history of his struggle with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. 'Powers' Though not a great deal is known about all of his skills, Hagoromo is widely accepted to be the most powerful figure in history, second only to his own mother, having defeated the Ten-Tails, albeit with his brother's help. Hagoromo came to be revered as a god himself after becoming the very first jinchūriki in history, having the Ten-Tails' great power contained within him. In addition, he was the first man to understand the very nature of chakra itself. Hagoromo's wisdom, combined with his kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed him to create the original form of ninjutsu, Ninshū. He obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. The power of his chakra was later shown to even transcend time itself, becoming able to continue observing the world and meet with people long after his death. It was also stated that Hagoromo's power contains Yin-Yang Release. Ninshū: A man of great wisdom and power, Hagoromo invented Ninshū as a way to bring peace to a war-torn world, sharing chakra with others as a mean to connect with everyone. He intended for this power to connect all humans and bring forth harmony, however, following his death, humans would use this to widen the rift between them all, turning it into what became ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu: Using fūinjutsu, he was able to first seal the Ten-Tails into his own body, and was later able to seal it away when his life came to an end. Even on his deathbed, Hagoromo was able to employ his Chibaku Tensei technique on a massive scale and use that chakra to create a moon to imprison the body of the Ten-Tails within it, a clear testament to his incredible power. His mastery of this skill also allowed him to brand others with a portion of his powers. Nature Transformation: With the power of his Rinnegan, Hagoromo became the first person to master all five elemental nature transformations. He also obtained the power of the Yin-Yang release. By using his Yang chakra, the essence of physical energy, along with his with Yin chakra, the essence of spiritual energy, Hagoromo had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought to bring it to life. Hagoromo created the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra by using this ability. Through his Six Paths Yang Power he could stabilise people's fading life-forces and even regrow lost organs. Through his Six Paths Yin Power he could greatly strengthen his other techniques. Bukijutsu: Hagoromo was shown carrying two objects. One was what appeared to be a katana, implying that he was skilled in kenjutsu, whilst the other was a shakujō — a Buddhist ringed staff which is meant to be used in prayer. Treasured Tools: Hagoromo wielded unique tools which became known as the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, and Shichiseiken, Hagoromo could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the Bashōsen, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The Kohaku no Jōhei allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures used for the Benihisago. Rinnegan: Hagoromo was believed to have been the only shinobi to have fully mastered the Rinnegan, and also learned to control all five types of nature chakra. As a wielder of the Rinnegan, Nagato openly admitted his power with the Rinnegan was nothing compared to Hagoromo's. The Rinnegan grants him the ability to use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique. With the Outer Path, he could summon souls from the Pure Land and also undo another person's use of the Impure World Reincarnation, releasing the souls from their vessels and sending them back to the Pure Land. Truth-Seeking Ball: Hagoromo also had the ability to manifest a Truth-Seeking Ball, which is composed of the five basic nature transformations, Yin-Yang Release and the Six Paths Sage Chakra. He typically wielded a completely black, dual-headed shakujō. One end has a ringed hoop, while the other end possesses a crescent shaped curve, representing the sun and moon respectively. With this malleable chakra, he can also form the holy sword known as the Sword of Nunoboko, which he reportedly used to shape the world. Six Paths Sage Technique: Hagoromo also wielded the Six Paths Sage Technique. With this, he could enhance his abilities with senjutsu, use multiple Truth-Seeking Balls, and had the ability to fly. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Only seen entirely in his elderly age, Hagoromo had a long beard and short light greyish-coloured shaggy hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive parts of his hair resembling horns and a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. Hagoromo had pronounced eyebrow ridges with small horn protrusions above them. He also had a red Rinnegan-like marking on his forehead. He wore a white full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. These symbols were later mimicked by Nagato's Deva Path, and the seal around the neck of Naruto Uzumaki's and Minato Namikaze's Nine-Tails Chakra Modes and Tailed Beast Modes. On the back of his cloak was a reflection of a seal which had the Rinnegan with nine magatama in three rows beneath it, much like the seal which appeared on Obito and Madara Uchiha's backs after they became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. 'Personality' Hagoromo was a man who sought peace by spreading his wisdom across the world. He was exceptionally wise, as he was able to bring about a great change to the world by simply disseminating the principles of chakra and his religion. He also seemed to care a great deal for the tailed beasts when they were still with him; he gave them each a name as a sign of their individuality, and told them that no matter how far apart they grew, they would always be together, and would someday be led down the right path. In return, the tailed beasts showed respect and adoration for the Sage. Kurama even shed a tear at the thought of his imminent passing, suggesting that the beasts might even have viewed him as a sort of father-figure. Upon meeting Naruto, Hagoromo showed himself to be a very patient and composed individual, being unaffected by Naruto's outbursts. He was a very intelligent man, able to methodically learn new forms of study including language and culture. He was also very stern about his teachings being recognised as "ninshū", noting that "ninjutsu" was created for combat unlike ninshū's pursuit of peace, and gripped his staff rather tightly when Naruto failed to distinguish the difference between the two. At the same time, Hagoromo was a very modest man, openly admitting to his personal mistakes and shame as a father and leader. Despite his deified status, he also believed that no one should have more power than any other because it leaves a strong chance of the person becoming arrogant and desire even greater power. 'Legacy' It is impossible to overestimate Hagoromo's effect on the course of the ninja world's development. As the first true ninja, he created the ninja world, revolutionised it, and left it forever changed. As his disciples grew continuously greater in number, it led to the creation of ninja clans, and later, ninja villages. As time passed, Hagoromo ultimately faded into legend. His bloodline was divided into the descendants of his two children, which would eventually form the Senju clan — and through distant relations the Uzumaki clan — and the Uchiha clan, and in turn the Grey family. As a result of Madara Uchiha acquiring and integrating Senju DNA into his body, the Rinnegan would later resurface. Though he noted nothing happened initially after the DNA integration, when he neared the end of his natural lifespan, the dōjutsu finally awakened. With that, Madara Uchiha managed to undo Hagoromo's seal on the vessel of the Ten-Tails by summoning it from the moon and formulated the Eye of the Moon Plan to become the Ten-Tails' new jinchūriki. Because Nagato, a pupil of Jiraiya's, manifested the Rinnegan, the latter suspected Nagato to be the reincarnation of the Sage himself. In reality, Madara secretly transplanted his own Rinnegan to the boy, without his knowledge. Nagato, as a descendant of the Senju-related Uzumaki clan, was the perfect host for the dōjutsu; however, Nagato himself noted that his own power would have paled in comparison to the Sage's. Others, including Kakashi Hatake, noted that the Rinnegan was viewed merely as a mutation. The tailed beasts' recognition of Hagoromo (and their apparent status as the only survivors from Hagoromo's lifetime), lends credibility to his existence. Before he died, Hagoromo was told of a prophecy from Gamamaru that a blue-eyed mischievous boy will unite the tailed beasts and change the world, which he relayed to the young tailed beasts. The tailed beasts would all later come to agree that this person is Naruto Uzumaki. 'Equipment' Weapons Sword: Bashōsen: The Bashōsen (Literally meaning "Banana Palm Fan") is a large fan that is able to generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures. To do so, the user need only say a mental command, which produces substantial amounts of the desired element when the fan is waved. Benihisago: The Benihisago (Literally meaning "Crimson Gourd") is a giant brown-coloured gourd with a red cloth around it. It is able to take a person's word soul hostage by saying the verbal command "record". After the word soul has been drawn out by the Kōkinjō and then severed from their body by the Shichiseiken, it is absorbed into the gourd. Completing these conditions "curses" the victim, if they utter the word they have said the most during their life, they will be sucked into and trapped within the Benihisago. Kohaku no Jōhei: The Kohaku no Jōhei (Literally meaning "Amber Purifying Pot") is a large pot that had the ability to seal anyone within it, if the target responds when called by the wielder of the pot. If the person responds, the pot records their voice and then seals them. This function is similar to the Benihisago, but more advanced as less preparation is required. Kōkinjō: The Kōkinjō (Literally meaning "Golden Canopy Rope") is a thick length of rope. By saying the verbal command "Bind and Draw Out" it is able to draw out the word soul of anyone the rope has come into contact with, allowing it to then be severed by the Shichiseiken. The command is not mandatory. The Kōkinjō will not draw out the word soul of its wielder. The item generates an aura that can take the form of additional ropes, giving it a greater range. Shichiseiken: The Shichiseiken (Literally meaning "Seven Star Sword") is a light blue broad and flat sword with a brown talisman hanging from the bottom. By saying the verbal command "curse", it can be used to sever the word soul of those struck by the Kōkinjō, allowing the soul to be sucked into the Benihisago. Completing these conditions "curses" the victim; if they utter the word they have said the most during their life, they will be sucked into and trapped within the Benihisago. Whatever this word is will be inscribed onto the Shichiseiken's blade. The wielder can fold the blade to prevent the victim from seeing what it is. If their most-used word changes at any point, the inscribed word will be updated. Category:Shinobis Category:Jinchurikis Category:Japanese Category:Married Characters Category:Uchiha clan Category:Senju clan Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Twins Category:Otsutsuki clan